


He will dream again…

by LookabitBlue



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, Reincarnation, Time Loop, game character are presents, kirby is void termina, mention of Morpho knight X Meta knight, taking place in anime universe, warning spoiler for wave 3 update of star allies, zero is void termina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookabitBlue/pseuds/LookabitBlue
Summary: Even being of darkness dreamed of….. Being happy, surrounded by friends even think of lunch or naps and going on adventures as a gentle spring breeze blows on him as he start a new day.(Spoiler for Kirby Star Allies Wave 3 Update & Soul Melter EX)





	He will dream again…

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not a very good writer (especially when english wasn't my main word) i just hope that you enjoyed reading this  
> p.s. if there was any error in the grammar i'm so sorry T^T

 

…

Before his first came into being he was just a transcended consciousness that traveled around different galaxies, dimensions, or even parallel worlds that until he gather emotions positive, negative or even both. When he finally gained a form the ancient people wanted to learn about him and asked him, he didn’t know how to answer or even knew about himself. He linger around surpassing the lifespan of those people, they even consider him as a god but he knew that it isn’t the truth but then as all life he finally died but he didn’t regret it, he was happy to have a good memories with the people he meet and lives a happy life it was enough.

…….

He travel the galaxies, dimensions, parallel worlds once again as a transcend consciousness but unlike the first time where he had gathered both of positive and negative emotion this time the entire universe had a strong negativity from the soon conquest of a dark being named ‘’ ** _Nightmare_** ’’ from far off future. He was formed into a being who wanted nothing but destruction, he started to destroy many planets and stars but he suddenly stop his physical destruction of worlds and moved on to a different aspect ‘’ ** _Mind and Matter_** ’’ after all what is better than destroying a person’s mind and to leave them as a shell of their former self? Or to bending the person consciousness into your own? But before he could start the ancient people had come to destroyed him, he wanted to laughed at their pointless struggle, death, and useless effort to try to kill him but to find that he couldn’t feel anything, he didn’t pay attention to it at the time. After countless battle with ‘’ ** _The Ancients_** ’’ that’s what they called themselves and they also had named him ‘’ ** _Void Termina_** ’’ he didn’t care what his name are because name had no meaning to him, the ancients had finally known that they cannot defeat him then they started to create different artifact that can destroy him, a crown, a clock, a golden sword, none had affect him and the crown had fallen to his influence until the four heroes of yore had come and sealing him with a pink spear with the shape of a heart that was created by positive energy which had effect on him. After the sealing was done he was relocated to the far end of the galaxy where he would be left alone and so that no one will accidently stumble upon him.

…………

For just a hundred year later, he was manage to figuring out the flaw of the seal the ancients didn’t count of his consciousness will stay in the sealed heart, unlike a body consciousness doesn’t have a physical form and emotion isn’t physically exist to begin with as he was given form by a more dominant emotion in all dimension. He leave his original body behind and traveling the galaxy once again, this time instead of waiting for his form to create on its own, he tried to create a similar body to his original one but soon to finding out that when he leave his original form in the seal his power was significantly decrees and only was manage to create a body that was almost similar to the original round, white but this time he can’t switching between form and was stuck in one form the white sphere with one eyed that colored like a fresh red blood.

…………………

When he traveled the galaxies and watching all the inhabitants of the planet living their life happily, he was starting to grew envious of the inhabitants and he wanted to live like them too so he was descending into the planet surface to greet the people but only to heard a scream of terror from the inhabitant of the planet it was startling to him that the people were terrified of him, he want to said an apologize but before he could the inhabitant of the planet was trying to get rid of him from their planet. He leaves the planet without harming anyone but he was injured and hurt by the fact that he was now what all people assumed a ‘’ ** _Monster_** ’’ he knew he isn’t one so he tried different planets and stars to find a similar result. He was deeply hurt that no one wanted to be his friend even now he was starting to forgetting the emotion that he felt when he was first form ‘’ ** _Happy, Kindness, Friendship, and Loved_** ’’ all the memory of positive emotion that he remembered about were beginning to fading away that had made him disparate.

……………………………..

Ten hundred’s year, he was feeling lonely that was how he is feeling lately as he traveling the cosmos alone and people had given him another name ‘’ ** _Zero_** ’’ he didn’t like the name it sounded familiar with his old name as it has almost the same meaning which was _Nothing_ , The Ancients has been extinct over three hundred years ago when they keep making more invention, they leaved the crown that has been tainted by him to a dragon guardian of the planet halcandra to keep it from people who wanted to use it power and to make sure that no one will fall to his influence, he saw them go into extinction when he was in his current form but the Ancients seems did not realize that he was freed or if they knew he was the same being that they have sealed, he was somewhat missing the Ancients even if they did sealed him away but he can’t linger in the past and he needed to do something about his loneliness. He think and think then tried to create a being that will always stand by his side, it took a while for him to figuring the right component to create a living being since his power had been decrees. The first successful creation was a black sphere with a single orange pupil and on its back it has multiple orange sphere that goes on a round motion on his body. He thinks it was unique but now what should he do next?

………………………………………………………

Fifteen hundred’s year later, he grew more jealous of the people that living their life peaceful and happy he wanted to live like them but they keep denying him of that, he had created more of his own living being that was always stayed with him but even that it didn’t even giving him any emotion that he wanted. He want to be happy, having a friend and people that cared for him but since he can’t have that…. **_No One Ever Will_**.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Twenty-four hundred’s year later, he had conquer stars and planets with his creation keep on moving to the next planet and star when he commanded, at first it was a massacre but soon he find out that his creation can possess other living being and doing his will it was interesting discovery and proving to be more ideals than what was thought of first. The people that his creation had possess shown a special ability that can be good for combatting other but compare to his own creation capability it was somewhat useless though it hide their presences around others so it could be useful for gathering information, when they start to invade the next planet the inhabitants had name his creation ‘’ ** _Dark Matter_** ’’ he didn’t care for anything anymore and continue his galactic conquest.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ten thousands of year later, he stopped when he feel an enormous surge of negative emotion from the gamble galaxy he sent his dark matter scout to investigate then to find that a being called ‘’ ** _Nightmare_** ’’ was starting to conquer the planets there, he think it was an ideal thing to let them giving him more power while they themselves wasn’t fully aware that Nightmare isn’t the most dangerous thing in the entire galaxies. He then wait like a true mastermind to see how all the events were to unfold.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

When his scouts return to him giving him more information on what has happened in the gamble galaxy, apparently there was a race that called themself ‘’ ** _Star Warrior_** ’’ and that they have rebelled against Nightmare’s army. It was what he had thought of but that isn’t his main focus he was really interested in the star warrior races, from what he heard from his scout is that the star warrior was a being that was created by the stars and that some of them can be seen coping their enemies ability but what was shocking to him was that his scout had said that the star warriors were look similar to him when he was still in his original body, he thought that maybe the star warrior was his descendant from when he was first formed into being but that didn’t matter to him now and just wanted to carried out his will after Nightmare fall by the legendary star warrior name ‘’ ** _Kirby_** ’’.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Before Nightmare had fall he created more and more dark matter until one day he had created a dark matter that was different than the other it was a black blob with two eyes that was black, when he ordered the small dark matter to go with the other dark matter but the small black blob didn’t comply to his command it was the first time that his creation didn’t followed his order and that was interest him, he called out to his commander of his dark matter army a cloaked swordsman with a silver steel goggle to cover his eye. He ordered the swordsman to look after the newly created dark matter and to report to him of any development the small black blob has made. When he finally discover that the black blob had developing emotion he didn’t pay attention to it but after a short months later the small dark matter had develop ‘’ ** _Positive emotion_** ’’, it had angered him and told his commander to dispose the black blob but to finding that the swordsman was disobey his order and taking the small dark matter somewhere far away from him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

After Nightmare eventual fall he let the gamble galaxy to have it short peaceful life before he start to attack planet popstar. He coming down from the sky after breaking popstars ring in the atmosphere, sending his dark matters to consume all the inhabitants of the planet. When he learned the news of his commander death, he didn’t care for it was a payment for the traitors but it was also this he knew that the small black blob had been living on this planet all along with a pink puffball that defeated Nightmare who was now trying to interfering his take-over then ordered his dark matters to destroy the defected dark matter and the young star warrior but the two children has bested his dark matter and was now making their way towards the ‘’ ** _Hyper Zone_** ’’ where he waited for them to arrive. When he saw the young star warrior for the first time all he saw was himself reflecting back to him as if he were to be born in a different circumstance but it was too late to think such a thought, he and the children’s will now battle for the planet. The children’s were far stronger than he anticipated and the worst thing is that the pink star warrior was using a stick that had been formed by the ‘’ ** _Gratitude of Emotion_** ’’ and used it to attacked him, positive emotion has always been his weakness but how the child had stumble upon such weapon was a pure coincidence to him but now he did not want his goal to be wasted by a young star warrior and a defective dark matter. He had used all his abilities and it wasn’t enough to put down the young children, his red eye had ripe out itself from his white sphere body to just trying to end the two young children but even his desperate effort were futile and he was destroyed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

After two years of his downfall, he was once again been reborn as a white sphere with red eye but unlike the former form he had somehow grew a wing and had a halo above his old wound from his last battle that was cover by a band aid, he was no longer had any interest in planet popstar and was now driven his attention elsewhere. He was traveling the gamble galaxy but stopped when he saw planet ripple star a planet that was named ‘’ ** _Planet of Love_** ’’ he had heard of the rumors that the queen of ripple star has a magical crystal that can granted happiness for people and he wanted to have it or if it didn’t work he still had the powerful crystal in his possession so that no one will use it to try and kill him again. He begin to take over the planet, before his dark matter reach the castle a small fairy was seen flying from the castle and going into space with the crystal with her, he sent his three dark matter to go after the fairy and retrieve the crystal but an accident had occurred he didn’t count that his dark matter were accidently shatter the crystal to pieces even that small mistake can be fix if he sent the dark matter to find the shattered pieces of the crystal while he work on creating a dark matter that can using different ability even if it can’t do an extra ordinary feat like the late defected dark matter who he learn the name ‘’ ** _Gooey_** ’’ that apparently can copy ability like the young star warrior but he think it was possible considering that star warrior race was his descendant so even some dark matter creation will little of chance to inherit that ability. His three dark matter return to bring a dire news it seems that the young star warrior now knew of his survival and the child had come with a friend to aid the young warrior adventures, he order his dark matter to prevent the young child progress by present them with challenges as he was almost finished to create the dark matter project ‘’ ** _Miracle Matter_** ’’. The rest of dark matter was searching the crystal piece while the newly created miracle matter had save guard the one shard piece that it had found and to stop the star warrior if the child had made it far enough to ripple star castle. The pink puffball had collected all the crystal shards and had just defeated his creation miracle matter and also had purified the queen from his possession it seems that there was no hiding if the crystal were to be fixed, the young star warrior was headed towards the ‘’ ** _Dark Star_** ’’ where he wait for them but unlike their last encounter he doesn’t have a will to live anymore and just wished that he would stayed dead even if he felt like that he and the child must to fight and death wasn’t his escape route after all he’s the ‘’ ** _Being of Darkness_** ’’ and he will wandered the galaxy as an emotionless being that will forever yearn for happiness that he could never have.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

He return to his original body inside the sealed heart he no longer want to traveled the galaxy as transcend consciousness and just want to sleep forever now but he can’t have such wish. Some of the people of The Ancients who had worship him back then are sealed away because of their treachery and now those follower wanted to bring him back once again to destroy the world who had wronged them as they filled with hatred to the worlds and with his influence the cult leader was slowly losing his sanity. The cult Officiant of Doom and its leader ‘‘ ** _Hyness_** ’’ had reading the ancients scrolls about the heroes that seal their ‘’ ** _Dark Lord of Destruction_** ’’ and the possibility of breaking the seal of the dark Jamba heart, they began to start the rituals to break free their dark lord but something had gone wrong after the seal has been broken the officiant didn’t know that by doing so would scatter the pieces of the heart across the universe. He was free but he was in pieces, he also didn’t know what to do or what he supposed to do, even he didn’t know what he is anymore, he isn’t **_Void Termina_** , he isn’t **_Zero or Zero Two_** , he was _Nobody_ who can’t comprehend his own being, his own existence, his own purpose in existing and to keep on living, he was there with no purpose. The mage-sisters had gather the pieces of the dark Jamba heart back to the altar to be fix so their dark lord will rise and lead them to brighter future but was stopped on half-way by a familiar pink puffball who was just following the mysterious purple heart and was accompanied by the self-proclaim king of dreamland, the veteran knight of the Nightmare war and a wise star warrior, a waddle Dee with a blue bandana with a spear on its back, the generals and the star warrior battled the young pink hero and their team had won, the officiant was halted in the middle of the revival ceremony and was forced to obliterate the interferer who slowed their progress to revive the dark lord even after the officiant use all his effort and even using the generals as a weapons it wasn’t enough to defeat the pink hero and their allies, after pushed to the edge the cult leader only option to finished his resurrection was to sacrifice himself and the generals. Once the resurrection is finished he was once again brought to existence to destroy, to end all lives, to crush all who opposite him, **_~~to Suffer once again that no one will ever be his friend or to understand the concept of Love again~~_** , he and the star warrior battle once again his gigantic humanoid form wasn’t as powerful if he had put his fullest power same with the other form but he wasn’t saw this battle as a ‘’true battle’’ and when the young star warrior and their allies had saw his truest form they seemed to be caught off guard they never expected to saw the pink hero face on him or the fact that sometimes he make a sinister smile that he did when he was **_Zero Two_** , even go far as to transform into his dark matter form giving the heroes signs that it was **_Him_** and he want to be **_Free_** from his suffering, when they lasers had clashed and both him and the star warrior had pull out all their strength but the pink hero had always bested him as he was now weaken the child seemed to projected a physical image of his friends that the child had met on his adventures and collided with him, it **_Hurt him_** , when the friends projection had hit him he was overwhelmed by the positive emotion and **_it hurt him more their previous battle_** as he no longer was able to comprehend the emotion he was no longer able to controlled his power and as the result was created gigantic explosion, he was once again defeated.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

He wasn’t destroyed after the aftermath of his battle with the star warrior and its allies he had somehow survive the battle, the Officiant had tried once again to revive him but this time it sends them both into the parallel worlds where the officiant had somehow trapped within the dark Jamba heart and when the star warrior had come to find the cult leader to discovered that the fell officiant had been corrupted by the giant dark Jamba heart the child and the fell officiant battled once again and the star warrior had won but now isn’t the time to celebrate as the three mage-sisters had come to searched the fell officiant to find him in already unconscious stated and ready to take revenge on the pink hero. The battle was harder than the previous one as the three mage-sisters had pulling out their truest strength on the young star warrior even the odds are against the star allies they had manage to press through and won the fight, the pink hero purified the three generals and the officiant with a ‘’ ** _Friend Heart_** ’’ all of them was grateful of the star allies and the jambastion cult can have their happy ending. He saw the fight and its conclusion, he also want **_His happy ending_** that he probably never going to have.

…………………………………………………………………………………

The star warrior now knew that their last battle wasn’t the end and now the child once again trying to find the dark Jamba heart that had corrupted the officiant in the parallel world but there was no trace of the heart once the star allies had come back to their own world, the child saw a familiar black and red cloud and proceed to follow it to the area that look similar to their battle area with the destroyer of worlds ‘’ ** _Void Termina_** ’’ but this time the star allies will fought the ‘’ ** _True_** ’’ destroyer of world as he now unleashing his true power to the star allies and was give the star allies a hard time but they succeeded on defeating his humanoid and shelled core form but when they fighting the bird phase the heroes were in for a surprises of what he in store for them. He attack them more aggressively and used four master crown that dealt a lot of damage to the heroes even with the three mage-sisters weapon had more brute attacks, the heroes was able to pass through the bird phase but with massive damage that they had ever experience and into the ‘’ ** _True Final Battle_** ’’ with him, his truest form was similar with the form when he was invading popstar as **_Zero_** but was a mix between his original and the dark matter leader form, The Ancients had proceed to called this form ‘’ ** _Astral Birth Void_** ’’. When the star allies saw his truest form they knew this was their final battle and maybe after this fight they all can go and have lunch together, he attack the heroes first with randomize pattern of attack unlike the previous fight and all other attack that he had was harder to dodge but the young star warrior was able to attack back along with its friends when the star allies damaging him he had felt something that he didn’t quite understand, he feel **_Positive_** and **_Negative_** emotion at the same time and it had drove him into a mood swing his attack had become more random while he keep switching between form after more damage was dealt to him he beginning to lose sight and wanted to feel more and to be truly be released from his suffering even the star allies can hear him laughing, crying, screaming in between his attack some of them even considered that he had become insane. As the battle was about to come to an end the star allies barely standing on their feet some had already pass out he too know that the battle was ending but he couldn’t help himself as he still randomly attacking the area, the young star warrior was a bit hesitate to finished off the final blow but the child eventually deliver the final attack, he was screamed in agony and randomly changing facial expression at first until he stopped looking at the star warrior and giving him a grateful smile as stars and light coming out from his white sphere body before his vision was engulf in light he said his final word to the star warrior.

‘’ _Thank You…. Kirby_ ’’’

………………………………………………………

Everything seems dark around him and that terrified him but not long after he saw a light and a blurry image of six people around him, he couldn’t understand why or what it means but after a few minutes it was dark again and he was scared of what might happened but unlike before the darkness feels warm and comforting it made him less scared now.

As he finally open his eyes, he had not remember or have no idea of who he is.

It was normal considering he had just been born into the world. There was six people in the room and all of them look at him with happiness in their eyes, the first one was a dark red puffball with red butterfly wing, she had a pretty light blue eyes that maybe to be mistaken as white and the one who had him in her arms, there are other people beside him and the butterfly puffball, there was a dark blue puffball with a silver mask and he had a yellow eyes that glows underneath his the mask, beside the dark blue puffball was a magenta puffball with a white bird wings he had a two yellow horn that goes from front of his head into the back he also had a mask but his was white unlike the dark blue one and he had a pink eyes that also glow underneath his mask like the blue one. There was three other beside the room, there was a person with brown hair that tied on the back of its head, he wears a dark gray clothes but he had a piercing red eyes but now it seem that his eyes was filled with care and not looking menacing. There was a female with what looks like a tiara on her head, she was light purple skinned and hair, her eyes was magenta and her clothes was light blue and she look really nice! The last one was a male with pointy ears, his hair was yellow, his eyes was magenta like the nice lady and he wears green clothes and he look so cool!

‘’so, sis how do you feel to finally be a mother?’’ the magenta puffball ask

‘’big brother, please…’’ the butterfly puffball answer she seemed to be embarrass though

‘’I mean it, you and Meta is officially a parents now’’ the magenta puffball continued

‘’gala, please you embarrassing her…’’ the dark blue puffball said

‘’ anyway what do the little guy will think if he were to meet little Joe and silica?’’ the yellow hair person ask he seems to try to change the topic

‘’I think that they would become good friends, right Morpho?’’ the light purple lady said and the butterfly puffball nod in agreement

‘’so… do you have a name for him in mind?’’ the brown hair person ask while looking at the pink baby puffball

The butterfly puffball look at the tiny pink infant in her arms, she smiled at him and answer the brown hair person question.

‘’Let’s name him…. _Kirby_ ’’


End file.
